Trakuda
Trakuda is a quirky Ko-Matoran and part of the Island Liberation Squad. He was created by wotsiznum. Biography Trakuda was a resident of Ko-Koro with the other Ko-Matoran, but due to the antisocial nature of Ko-Matoran, was shunned by them because of his interest in other cultures. Being kicked out hardly affected his life, as he was going to leave in the first place Ta-Koro His first trip was to Ta-Koro, where he met a member of the guard there named Traxin. Trakuda offered to bring him travelling, but he refused, putting his duty as top priority. Understanding this, Trakuda left, for Onu-Wahi. Onu-Koro Upon his arrival in the underground city, Trakuda was overwelmed by the Onu-Koronan's resourcefulness in an underground habitat. It was here that he met a shady 'waste disposal expert' named Zarrus. Although Zarrus was msotly hated by the other villagers, Trakuda was sure there was some good in him. Whilst in a hotel here, Trakuda received an anonymous letter summoning him to Ga-Koro. He left at once, taking an Ussal into Po-Wahi then making his way from there. Po-Wahi Unfortunately, Trakuda became lost in the desert during a sandstorm, and wandered the sandy wastes for a week before finally finding shelter. It was here that a Turaga lived alone with his Maha herd. This Turaga proved to be more than just kind and welcoming, but an ex-warrior, unknown to the rest of the island, which thought there to be only six. Trakuda learnt much from him, including an entire fighting style and how to throw disks accurately. Once Trakuda left, he was given a knife and a bamboo disk as a gift from the Turaga Ga-Koro and travels with Solia When Trakuda at last arrived in Ga-Koro, he was arrested, as he was thought to be a servant of Makuta. After pleading innocent multiple times, Trakuda was set free, with little evidence to sustain the case. It was later revealed that Trakuda had been framed, although it was never discovered who by. While staying in Ga-Koro, Trakuda met a fishermatoran called Solia. They both took an instant liking to each other, and after several weeks of staying together in Ga-Koro, Trakuda brought Solia with him on his travels. The two went to many different places, sometimes ones that had never been explored. It was during these travels that Solia met both Traxin and Zarrus, preferring the former over the latter. The four met often, but after riding Kewa in Le-Wahi, Solia received word that Ga-Koro had been attacked Toa Gali vs the Tarakava All four Matoran travelled to Ga-Koro just in time to find that the villagers had been saved by another, Ta-Matoran traveller named Takua, and that Toa Gali had arrived in time to fight off the Rahi that had attacked. After this experience, the four decided to head back to Le-Koro and see how they were doing. Assault on the Nui Rama Hive Upon their return, the four were attacked by Nui-Rama, with only Trakuda managing to escape. Trakuda stayed with the Le-Koronans for a while, as they planned to rescue Turaga Matau, who had also been kidnapped. The Ta-Matoran traveller who had rescued the citizens of Ga-Koro eventually appeared, much to Trakuda and the Le-Matoran's surprise. The Nui-Rama attacked not long afterwards, and it was then that the Matoran attacked the hive head on. The assault was a complete success, with all the captives being rescued. Trakuda and his friends left shortly afterwards, and went their seperate ways. The Battle for Kini-Nui When word of a huge battle aproaching came to Trakuda's ears, he went straight to Ta-Koro, where he reunited with Solia and Traxin. Traxin was cautious about putting them in danger, but they assured him that there was nothing to worry about. When the Rahi didn't attack, the Ta-Koro guard realised it was a trick all along, and headed to Kini-Nui, where a large battle was fought. It was here that Trakuda and Solia were seperated for a very long time. Forced Amnesia After the traumatic events of the battle, Trakuda descended into depression, heading to the Black Spot Inn in Ga-Koro, where he bought a special poison designed to erase one's memory. He travelled back to Ko-Wahi, and made a home for himself in a cave. Upon taking the mixture, he fell unconsious for a week. Quest for Knowledge During a blizzard overnight, Trakuda awoke in a carved hut in Mt. Ihu. He travelled to the nearest civillisation, Ko-Koro, where he was immediately shunned and kicked out of the village (again, unbeknownst to him). He became a hermit, living off of whatever he could find for a hundred years. Eventually his hut was attacked by a Muaka, so he fled to Ko-Koro, excuses ready. Although once he arrived, he was not cast out as before. Now, it seemed, new arrivals were common. It was then that he learnt of the situation on the island, and so set out to discover who he really was. The Flashbacks and the ILS His first destination was Kini-Nui, due it's religious status. Once Trakuda arrived, he had a flashback of the events of the battle for Kini-Nui. He, at the time, had no idea of it's meaning, but was certain it had something to do with his pre-amnesiac life. He then left the temple, and headed into the jungle of Le-Wahi, which brought on a second flashback, this time of the Nui-Rama hive. He headed to Le-Koro, where he intended to meet Tamaru and question him of what happened. However, upon his arrival at Tamaru's hut, he discovered that the Le-Matoran was very busy, so he left, intending to come back later. Visiting Le-Koro, Trakuda met Madrihk, who was setting up a (supposedly) heroic team called the Island Liberation Squad. Trakuda signed up immediately, deciding that it would be a useful way to travel and hopefully regain his memory. Once the team was fully assembled, they headed to Lake Kanae, where they bought two canoes, which Vompran tied together to make a larger vessel. They used this boat to head to Xa-Koro. Xa-Koro Upon their arrival, the team split into pairs, Trakuda with Alfon. Here they aquired a large amount of supplies from a Matoran named Al, and shortly afterwards, were attacked by a Skakdi, but thanks to Alfon's quick thinking, escaped. They then encountered Ledzel. Upon arriving back at the dock and meeting with the rest of the team, they discovered that a new ship had been aquired somehow. The group boarded the newly named ''Liberator ''and sailed back to Le-Koro. Regaining of Memory Upon the team's arrival in Le-Wahi, they fought off a swarm of Fikou spiders, and headed into the jungle. Halfway on their trip to Lake Pala, Trakuda saw a Mara bird, Solia's trademark form of messenging, and had somewhat of a mental breakdown. After falling unconcious, Trakuda was taken through a journey of his life's memories. He eventually awoke the next morning, memory now intact. The team soon made it's way to Lake Pala. Lake Pala D/Voriki was sent to Le-Koro to gather support from the Turaga while the rest of the team marched on. Upon arriving at the lake, they met a Matoran named Lezuu, who offered to have them stay for a meal, as he supported their cause. Not long after, Makuta's wrath tore apart the area and left the team dazed. Soon, a crime lord named Ferrin arrived with a group of Toa, having captured D in Le-Koro and come to attack the team for what Madrihk and Voriki did to his business earlier. After a brutal fight, Ferrin was weakened by the newly arrived Onyx before being stabbed by Lezuu. Onyx then killed the crime lord. Lezuu vanished soon after this point. Fighting for Voriki Peace was short, as the team from Le-Koro demanded that D be taken to Onu-Koro to face justice for his crimes. However, the ILS refused, even Kethrye, who had hunted Voriki before. A fight then broke out between the two groups. In the end, Voriki ended up staying with the ILS and the groups went their seperate ways Death Trakuda remained with the ILF for a long time, helping them in many of their endeavors and acting as a matoran of fairly high respect. He and Reordin were placed as leaders of the Demolitions Squad during the Nui-Rama Hive atttack and the two succesfully fought through dozens of Nui-Rama. Overconfident, Trakuda attacked a Rahkshi during the battle, placing a sticky bomb on it's leg. The Rahkshi stabbed him, but it was killed by the explosive. Trakuda bled out on the battlefield, to Reordin's horror. Appearance Trakuda, like most Ko-Matoran, is mostly white, but has unusually dark blue feet, while his mask, a Pakari is a simple light blue, similiar in colour to Matoro or Kopeke. Abilities and Traits Trakuda has a high amount of skill in martial arts, the likes of which he invented both from the Po-Turaga hermit, and in his time away from Ko-Koro. His aim with a disk is very good, and he has been known, on occasion, to strike something with such accuracy and speed to slice it in half. This is, of course, a rare occurance, and has happened a miniscule number of times. Despite his fighting skills, Trakuda is a pacifist, only fighting in situations that really require violence. Unfortunately, situations like these have become more common as of late. Relationships Friends/Allies *Solia *Traxin *Zarrus *Alfon *Onyx *Conteriam *D *Kethrye *Ledzel *Madrihk *Vompran Enemies *Makuta *Skraatuth *Miraul *Divan *Vilak *Hikari *Axana *Takamaz *Bijackal *Ferrin Quotes ''"Well let's see, I was shunned by my people because I had amnesia, lived in a cave for a very long time, survived a Muaka attack, journeyed for miles to find out my past from various people who could know, such as Tamaru, who is now dead, and you're trying to tell me I'd be vulnerable in a dodgy village? Fair enough." '' ''-''Trakuda to Alfon, after he was told he would need protection in Xa-Koro Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Island Liberation Squad Category:Deceased Category:Ko-Matoran